


Danganronpa; Fading Hope

by GraphicJane



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Dangan Ronpa; Goodbye Despair, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Danganronpa fanfic, Death, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, major character deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraphicJane/pseuds/GraphicJane
Summary: What happens when the Ultimate Toxicologist is stuck on a boat with other people? A killing game, of course! Sachiko Kagekao and the lucky 16 students could either live on that lovely boat or kill some unlucky soul to get off. But no one would kill another life to get out off, right?





	1. Prologue Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for some time now. Just now starting to write this. Apology for my grammar, while I used the free Grammarly, I'm still not the best at spelling. Feel free to point out any mistakes you find to me.

A female figure with sand skin and blonde hair lays on a bed with the lights out. There's a tangerine yellow flower small bow in her hair, still pinned in her hair up, connecting a bump and braided down halfway. The 5 ft. 4 female was made to look taller when standing up thanks to a pair of pearl river ankle booties. Somehow, her legs were a little spaced out while wearing a blood chambray pencil skirt. Over her orange sleeveless turtleneck, rips at the bottom lab coat and was poorly mended together at the right cuff of her white lab with her pens with a small pad in the pocket on the right. 

A light coming in from the windows shined in someone's eyes as the girl’s black eyes awakened to an unknown place. Slowly getting up, her eyes were still adjusted to the light, peering around the room to give them any hint of where she was. Judging from where the lights were coming from in the darkroom, it looked like she was on a boat of some sort as the water was still and no sign of birds. Something about her didn't feel right to her. The last thing she remembered was leaving a building, not being on a boat!

"Maybe this is all a dream. Yeah, Just a simple splash of water will do." In an attempt to prove this was just a dream, she went to the open bathroom in her room, splashing room temperature water on her face from the white sink.

To her dismay, this was no dream. Instead of panicking and staying in her room, waiting for something to happen, she calmed herself down. Nothing good came by staying there, sticking around in her room would make her like a damsel in distress. She needed to explore this place, to find any clues to what this place is. Without a word, she calmly shut the bathroom door, the nightstand beside the bed.

There was a simple guide book, which looked like a small iPad and a letter with the guide book by a stack of old notebooks. She inspected the guidebook for a moment and then put it down, now activating the strange device. Scanning her face for a moment, it lit up blue and went to a home page screen. The letter was just of the “welcome” variety, telling her to enjoy her stay. Both letter and guide book were planted back on the nightstand; the Momopad pocketed as she walked out.

The hallway outside the door was painted light blue with doors on each side, lights on the ceiling with the white doors looking just like her. Upon closer inspection, all the doors had nameplates on them. She mentally read the room plate, standing outside her room.

Going down the right way, the only way to go without going to a different level. She pursued a sign engraved “dining room” in plain letters. Two voices echoed as she walked closer, a boy and a girl chatting. Both seemed like they were having a decent time. As to what they were talking about, she didn't know.

The girl had a bomber jacket with the back that looked like it had a Sakura tree with its petals falling to the ground, the end of the sleeves and collar has a cider color. Her blue star stud earrings seemed to go with her braided trimmed denim newsboy cap holding down her half-shaven going brown and slowly to gray. A brown waist belt held her yellow CamiDress close to the waist. As for the shoes, they were orange with the details of flowers on the ground. The girl's neck scarf had its two ends pointed down, roses connected with roots visibly seen on the scarf. She had a half-shaved with one side in a loose lower end tail on the shoulder, brown slowly gets dyed to gray.

The dark-skinned boy had on black tennis shoes with white socks, one side longer than the other. His red hair was up into a messy ponytail with side bangs. Yellow eyes stood out against a tangerine-colored tank top with navy blue ripped jeans. There's a leather bracelet repeating three times on his left arm.

“Hey there!” The black-eyed, ivory-skinned girl spoke with immense confidence, spotting her before Sachiko could get a chance to walk up on her own and introduce herself on her own. Truthfully the girl didn’t mind as she wandered up to them. Could it be the girl's confidence, the way she greeted from afar with no regrets making Sachiko feel welcomed? They all meet halfway, both the boy and the girl walking with ambition and purpose.

“Hi there, I’m Sachiko kagekao.” Simple saying, not sure if she should try to match their sense of purpose. 

“Like the Ultimate Toxicologist?” Eagerly asked the boy, looking at Sachiko. 

“Yes. Yes, I am.”It was a surprise to hear that someone already vaguely knew her before she even started to look around. Not the best person if you'd ask her. Now with both people looking at each other.

“How much do you want to bet there will be more Ultimate around?” The question was shot to the boy from the girl. Were there more ultimates here?

“Let’s wait for the best. We have to introduce ourselves. Just like my Grandmother says, “Life is a race, a race you either win or lose.” A race I'm going to win. The names Hayai Akin and the talent is the Ultimate Runner. The best of the best when it comes to running.” Hayai Akin said with a spark in his eye. Sachiko couldn't help but feel a very competitive vibe from him just now. 

“I'm the Ultimate Vlogger, the one the camera loves the most! I'm the one and only Mineko Nishi!” That explains a lot; She’s from the internet. Mineko seemed so confident as she looked at the other two. “Say, you awoke here with no recognition of what and how you got here?” 

“I think you guys need to add that to your bet the next time says that because that’s the way I woke up.” It was something the Toxicologist hoped would satisfy both Hayai and Mineko.

“If one person says something different from what we said, you two owe me one.   
Something of my choosing.” Blinking, Sachiko stood there, not sure how to respond to the bet from a guy she just met.

“And what if WE win the bet?” Mineko eyed him with a need to know as all just stood there watching. 

“I both owe you something, granted you both agree on what it is." Holding out his hand, he waited until Mineko sealed the scientist's fate as she shook it. A head gesture was made by Mineko for Sachiko to follow suit. Glancing over to Hayai, he still had his hand out to the only one left, waiting for her to do the same thing. “Might as well have some fun as a challenge” Finally caving in, both rejoiced in their way. At least this was going to be enjoyable, right?

“If I may ask, are we making a small group to keep track of who's winning or are we pairing ways?” Curiosity took over before Sachiko's mind could stop it. If she was honest, she didn't know what to expect from them, even if they were on the same page.

“The kitchen is close by, let’s all go there. Besides, I want to see how big it is.” With no verbal disagreements, they went with Mineko’s suggestion. The kitchen was medium-sized, with a few chandeliers hanging, lighting up the room. The wooden cabinets perfectly spotless and granite countertops lined the red walls, along In the middle of the room, there was a wooden painted white, with the island top being a smooth blacktop, decorated with a fruit bowl and a four Slot Bamboo Knife Block resting on it. Apart from the island, there was a metal sink. As for the floor, it had a black and white checkered pattern.

As if inspecting it, a male with neatly done blonde hair peering at the island sharply. His attire was of a dark purple buttoned vest, light blue shirt, tan dress pants, black dress shoes, black tie with some logo on it, white dress up gloves, and silver pocket watch in the black jacket pocket. There was a slight nudge from Mineko as she whispered in Sachiko’s ear. “Is it me, or does he look good? I can’t be the only one to think that.” Curiously, Sachiko looked at her and shrugged, not being the type of person to pay attention to looks often. The runner started to walk before the girls did, now trailing him. 

“Hold up, Hayai!” Somewhat yelling at him, Sachiko managed to get the attention of both Hayai and the other well-dressed one. Hayai waited for Sachiko and Mineko, standing there as the other boy went with him. “Sorry if I startled you, sir. I was trying to get my friends attention.” Apologizing as well, as if to both people.

“You’re more than fine. I wouldn't have seen you if it wasn’t for you.” He reacted to it very well, better than half of the people she knew. The logo on his tie looks familiar to Sachiko, but just can’t put her finger on it. 

“That’s a relief. I hate being startled myself. I’m Sachiko Kagekao, the girl beside me is Mineko Nishi with my friend that I told to hold up to being Hayai Akin. The Ultimate Toxicologist, Vlogger, and Runner.” 

“It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Danuja Akio. My talent is the Ultimate Gentleman, if you need help with anything, come to me.” Danuja told them very well-mannered about it. That’s one way of showing you’re the Ultimate Gentleman.

“Of the famous Akio estate?” Akin chimed in, now standing right beside everyone. Of course, that was it! She was starting to remember the logo now. Maybe this is where she needed to start writing things down.

“Indeed, my family history is the reason why I am the Ultimate Gentleman.” 

“With that out of the way, do you remember how you got here and some people here?” 

Sachiko nudged Mineko lightly back, trying to remind her to maybe wait for a little. “Oh, sorry.” 

“It’s all right, Miss Nishi, while my family is loved, I do like to learn about others. As to what you asked, it’s sadly a no.” If there was one word to describe how he said that, it would be the word charming out of everything else.

“We better get going to find other people here, thanks!” Hayai echoed yet again. 

“Yeah, the more people we see, the better. Besides, I want to win the bet as soon as possible.” Saying Mineko as both of them looked at each other. She can’t keep up with them.

“A bet?” A confused Danuja asked Sachiko puzzled.

“I was just roped into.”

“Ah, farewell to all of you and good luck, Miss Kagekao” There seemed a sense of sympathy towards her as they waved goodbye away from him and to the next room, really the other half of the room had “COLD ROOM” on the door. Rows of goods on shelves lined the walls.

“Anyone just now getting a craving for some Pockys right now?” Stepping forward, the vlogger looking at the stored food, not noticing the cold room door, almost hitting her and falling backward. 

“O-oh, I’m so, so sorry!” A 5 feet 7 Maroon haired, natural skinned, and teal eyed girl rushes to help Mineko up, leaving the cold room opened, letting the cold in. The teal eyed girl had a long-sleeved Prussian blue blouse that didn’t cover her shoulders, each side only having white three thin straps, and the neckline and end of sleeves to hold it up. Her skirt somewhat tucked in a knee-length dark green button bustle skirt. Drop earrings looking silver knives with red handles hopped as she walked in with a front lace-up flat thigh-high boot. Accepting the help, Mineko takes the right hand with the spring green leather Half-finger short glove, velcro with somewhat of square space above it. Both Sachiko and Hayai filed into the room, stepping in to see what happened

“It’s fine, so are my clothes.” Vainly saying Mineko after checking if her outfit was okay. Sachiko swore she heard a sign just for that fact that her clothes were okay. Hay closes the door behind her as the unknown girl bites the bottom of her lip, both uncomfortable and not knowing what to do at the same time. It was followed by silence, with Sachiko racking her brain on what to say.

“This is, huh, awkward right now. I'm still getting used to human interactions. I'm Fuyu Hoshi, the Ultimate Knife Thrower.” Finally, the silence was gone, Fuyu Hoshi was the first to speak up, still looking uncomfortable.

“The Ultimate Toxicologist, Sachiko Kagekao.” 

“I’m Hayai Akin, the Ultimate Runner.”

“Mineko Nishi, the Ultimate Vlogger. I love your earrings, by the way. It fits your style.” Thankfully Fuyu seemed to be put at ease with Minekos words and when she flashed a smile to the nervous girl. 

“Thanks, my aunt and uncle gave them to me last year.” Fuyu’s right hand gently touched the right earring, feeling one side of it. 

“They must have a great sense of style then, ever asked where they got them?” 

“They don’t like getting on the internet most of the time, so I don't know.”

“Either way, they look cool.” Both Sachiko and Hayai just looked at each other, the topic of their conversion clearly out of the two teens' interest. At least Fuyu seems to be more confident. 

“Ahem.” Hayai, maybe for the best, grabbed the girl's attention as we stood there. As if in shame, Fuyu bites her lip and looks away.

“Sorry about that, Hayai.” Mineko sincerely said, now somewhat facing us.

“As am I.” Fuyu said as she bit her lip again.

“You get used to people. I know a few of my friends with the same dilemma as you.” While Mineko’s eyes looked black, something was hiding them, something bright that was hard to figure out.

“Thank you, that makes me feel better in a place I don’t know, and people I don’t know.”

“No problem, Hoshi.”

“How many people have you seen?” Butting in, Hayai inquired to Fuyu.

“Would enough to fill a classroom count? I believe I saw two people going out to the pool outside. Take the nearest hallway, and you’re there.” 

“I would think so, yes.” A classroom? With a simple shake of her head, Sachiko returned her attention.

“A pool? I say we go there.” Hayai almost jumped when he heard there was a pool, a place Sachiko would rather avoid.

“Sounds like a plan, see you later, Fuyu!” Before there was even time to say anything, Mineko and Hayai were off with a wave. Following suit, Sachiko copied them. Both were chatting, Mineko flashing a smile at the trailing girl. Lights from the outside greeted them as all three entered the outdoors pool. 

The pool deck had a bathroom nearby and a stand for food and towels. Just for Sachiko’s reasons, and fear of water, she tried to evade the water the best she could at the start until Sachiko walked closer. The other two went to look closer at the stands “Oh sh-” There was one thing she didn’t see, a puddle as she walked slipping close by the water. 

Two teenage girls appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the wrist of her arms, stopping her from falling into the water. Mineko and Hayai ran towards the commotion, helping the unknowns pull Sachiko to her feet. 

“Thank you for your help. I’m Sachiko kagekao.” 

“No problem, also your flower bow fell out.” The girl with the two eye colors said calmly. “Ultimate Librarian, Scarlett Michelle Reid at your service. Call me Reid if you want, I don't mind”. Reid wears a wide grey choker, a silver moon, and star necklace. A medium-long shirt with the sleeves becoming almost baggie(but somewhat closed in by leather strings) covers her upper half. She had short blue pants, white tennis shoes, short socks, and always had a Lollipop in her mouth. There’s a black, green and grey messenger bag across her shoulders with a book in hand. 

“It appears it's time I introduce myself. I am Hisoka Kiyoshi, the Ultimate Heiress.” The Ultimate Heiress had a pair of short black fingerless gloves, brown boots, and a grayish tank top. Her denim jeans had rips on one side of the knee, the other above the other knee. Covering her tank top, she wore an opened black waist-length cardigan, sleeves median-length. What could be seen was her black eyes and braided hair a dark purple, going down to her side.

“Same here.” Scarlett, or Reid, said so casually. Both girls seem relatively calm, just in different ways. Hisoka looked to be in her thoughts, looking in the distance. Reid's hand gripped behind her head nonchalantly.

“So, how’d you two come here?” Reid still had her hands behind her neck as she turned to Hayai.

“It’s unknown to us what this place is and how we got here.” The faraway eyes of Hisoka looked back to Sachiko, Mineko, and Hayai as Sachiko spook up. 

“We’ve been best friends since childhood.” Hisoka shoots her friend a look “Hey, they were going to know anyway. I see no reason to hide it.” Without even seeing her reaction, Reid seemed to know she was getting that. 

“Anyhow, we need to look around more. See you guys later.” Reid waved bye and walked away, her friend doing the same. 

“Here you go.” Mineko handed Sachiko the bow, putting it in it back in her hair. It wasn’t perfect, but it would do. 

“Oh, thank you, Mineko.” She shrugged but smiled at Sachiko. 

“Ahem, look who wins the bet.” Both girls turned to Hayai, who was smiling viciously. Somehow Mineko looked okay with this.

“That was way too short for my liking, but at least something. We should do it again sometime.” Again? Sachiko hoped she didn't mean all three teens. Nonetheless she still did have a point. It ended way too soon, even if she didn’t want to admit it. 

“Looks like it’s time for my snack break. Anyone want to come with me to get something?”

“Hayai, you don’t even have a watch.” Sachiko pointed out, only to have him point the clock on the wall. 

“I’ll come with you, you in Sachiko?”

“No thank you, Mineko.” Food wasn’t on her list of needs right now.

“Ok, see you later! Let’s go, Nishi!” Now Sachiko was all alone as they ran off. With a final sigh, Sachiko started to walk out of the pool area. The sound of her footsteps echoed on the pool deck floor. 

Sachiko pulled out her small plain black notebook and pen out the left side of her white lab coat. Standing against on the left side of the hallway, she stopped, writing down everything that happened so far. A lot so far had the same results, but why does this not include Hisoka and Reid? Could they be the only ones? A theory had to be tested out. 

“Excuse me, miss. I wonder if you can help me.” Echoes of footsteps of a 5 ft 4 teen stopped to where she was, looking like someone on a mission. Standing straight, Sachiko closed and put away the notepad and pen back into the white pocket. Like before, this is the first time she’d seen him, he must be another person here.

“Of course, what do you need?” Judging from appearances, he must love to travel. A brown worn down messenger bag with buckles, silver was hanging at his side. Under his moose green Military shirt jacket, his sleeves rolled up halfway with it’s the only button was black in the middle. He had a loose white shirt under it. The left of pants had ripped on the left, with the ends covering up mismatched boots.

“Do you know what this place is? I know already it's a boat.” He sounded so determined to know.

“I'm sorry, I don't.” He rested his hand on his tan-skinned chain and nodded, saying something hard to hear. The boy's hazel eyes looked up at Sachiko.

“I'm Masato Shinobu, the Ultimate Journalist! I'll do anything to find and reveal the truth. Whatever it comes, I will find the truth of this sick game.” It almost made her jump, his near shout without any warning for the girl. “As for you, are you one and only Sachiko kagekao, the Ultimate Toxicologist!” He pointed to Sachiko with greyish driving gloves that have straps on with tiny holes where the start of the knuckles, a gleam in his eye. 

“I ...yes, yes I am. It’s nice to meet you.” It took her a moment, but the gears in her brain started working. She remembered reading some of his work. There was a reason why he was the *Ultimate Journalist* after all. 

“I’ve seen your articles. I have to say it’s impressive.” Inside there was an internal sigh of relief as he was now calmly talking.

“I’m glad you found my work that way. The feeling is mutual.” Humbly saying to him as her hand gets a piece of hair out of her face. 

“I should get going, this place is a story. A story I'm going to figure out.”

“Ok, good luck then” He.. was gone before she even had a chance to say anything. Inside, she hoped at least she hoped he liked her work. If someone says it’s impressive, it’s either because they enjoyed it or they found it wrong. She started to ascend to the bottom floor, with the game room intriguing her. The pencil shirt and ankle boots made it hard to rush in, but still finding a way to manage.


	2. Prologue Part Two

Sachiko almost made it to the stairs leading down without being seen. The bedroom hallway was just as dead as before. Some part of this made her feel on edge, unable to sway off the feeling of dread. That silence broke when one of the doors opened behind her. The door creaked slowly open as if unsure as to what it's doing.

“Excuse me, Miss?” A shy male voice approached her.

“Yes?” Sachiko turned to the direction of the voice. The voice of the seemingly Ivory-skinned shy boy had on a royal open cardigan sweater with a pocket on left, polished sneakers, black corduroy pants, rust tie, brown leather wristwatch, black belt, and a white plain shirt. Sachiko could barely see his yellow eyes as he looked around, the back of his black hair combed back with care. 

“I was wondering if, uh, you knew where we were at.” He asked her as if she was going to turn him away or something. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t. I’m Sachiko kagekao, Ultimate Toxicologist.” 

“Hello there, I'm Jun'ichi Osamu, the Ultimate Assistant. I'm glad to meet you. I hope we can learn to get along.” Jun'ichi demeanor somewhat went from shy to earnest as he looked at her. 

“As do I, Jun'ichi. Hey, seeing how we’re both new here, want to explore this place together?” Without a moment to waste as he nodded yes to her. The shyness eased up more. 

“Of course, Miss kagekao.” Both sides didn’t admit it, but they both felt more at ease. “I’ll follow you. I think if you're having trouble finding where to go, our Monopads have a map on it as well.”

“Oh, thank you.” With a smile, she took out her Monopad, starting it up with her thumbprint. The “Rooms” icon was a boat, pressing it. “Top, middle, outside, and bottom floors. Judging by the rooms we are closest to we’re on the middle floor.” 

Realizing she was mumbling, she stopped reading and looked at Jun’ichi. “ Sorry about that, Jun’ichi.” Just when she thought she broke it, the stupid habit came back. 

“It’s okay. My father has the same habit. My sister and I gave up trying a long time ago.” As much as it helps, she still hated it. Her hand repositioned the device, making it easy for the other to see.

“Want to go to the lowest level?” He nodded, fixing his tie for a moment before they started walking towards the stairs. The railing, being standard white railing, was smooth. The wall stairs looked like the ocean, sparkling waves and birds painted on the wall. Its flooring was a soft red carpet. 

“This lasted longer than the last one.” They locked eyes with a girl when they ascended down. It seemed like she was troubled with her wrist brace on her right arm when they saw each other. “Oh, hey there.”

“Do you need help with that?” Osamu asked the girl, seeming eager to help the girl out. 

“I just need to get this replaced.” Saying as if this happened before. “Before we do anything else, we need an introduction.”

“All right, I’ll start. I’m Sachiko kagekao. My talent is the Ultimate Toxicologist.” 

“Jun'ichi Osamu, my talent is the Ultimate Assistant.”

"My turn now.” She stood and looked at us as if having no care in the world. “I'm Yoko Yukiko, the Ultimate DareDevil. You give me a challenge, and I'll do it!”. She spoke energetically while also standing proud. 

That explains the leg braces on her left leg and wrist brace. She had on a bright indigo sleeveless hooded sweatshirt that matched with mostly desaturated dark violet velcro tennis shoes. Her long Greyish Purple hair is braided with it in a ponytail as a small lose bang in by the right side. Soft red capri workout pants finished her look. 

“I could never do that. I don’t think my lunch would make it.” Jun'ichi freely admitted.

“I don’t think I could either, at least not the 7‘jumping off of roofs tops’ danger.” Someone had to work with toxins, and that someone was sadly Sachiko.

“My family loves taking risks, so naturally, it followed me. There’s just something about knowing you lived something that could get you killed!” Both Sachiko and Jun'ichi look of disbelief. It was short-lived as Yoko smiles and starts to go somewhere “I should be going on, the sooner I get this fixed, the better.” 

“O-okay, see you.” Jun'ichi managed to say before she was gone.

“She certainly is free-spirited…” Sachiko envied people who had the trait. Nonetheless, she shrugged. Someone had to be free-spirited, and it wasn’t going to be her.

“Reminds of an old friend of mine.” They both turned to the mysterious voice behind them. A male teen with hazel skin and baby blue eyes placed his back adjacent to the wall, arms crossed. He looked like he just came home from school, a middle button crows jacket, school uniform with red inside the collar, and neatly flipped up in the middle of the arm. Underneath there was a bright blue plain long sleeve that went down the arm with a pair of grey school shoes.

“Let's get to the point. I'm Toma Oki. You might not like my talent, but I'm going to tell you. The Ultimate CopyCat is my talent.” Shinobu said rather bluntly to them. 

“I’m-”

“Before you ask, I heard your names.” Toma turned at them, raising a hand before Sachik could finish. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Toma.” It impressed Sachiko, hearing someone be so blunt about something that sounded so distrusting. “It’s nice to meet you, Toma.” For once the last name fully clicked in her mind.

“Just as it sounds, I can copy others Ultimate. At least to a point where some can believe the act.” 

“So like an actor is someway.” Inquired by Jun'ichi, having the same attitude as Sachiko. 

“But without the makeup.” Toma nodded as his back leans against the nearest wall with his arms crossed. “I’m going to look around more. I just came down here to see what’s going on.” Toma goes back up, leaving the rest there. With another exchange of looks, they both agreed to go on.

They caught both their eyes at the end of the hallway. Books lined on shelves, a few computers and a desk for a librarian. Sachiko and Jun'ichi walked in, imminently noticing a teenage boy with brown hair, sand-like skin, and emerald eyes. The boy sat by one of the computers, reading a book. Jun'ichi followed Sachiko to the sitting boy. 

“Is there anything you need, Sachiko Kagekao and Jun'ichi Osamu? Other than the usual formalities.” He questioned them, eyes now looking at them.

“Just the usual formalities, nothing more,” Sachiko spoke up to him. It was clear he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. The thing to do was just that. 

He had a “preppy” style to him. His shirt is a bare dark green collared undershirt, navy V-neck sweater with the sleeves neatly rolled up. Below the shirt, a dark brown belt holds up black straight-leg tall chinos. His shoes were brown penny loafers. 

“Very well, I am Tetsu Tatsuya, The Ultimate Historian. ” Tetsu didn’t even bother getting up and putting the book down. No attempt was made to try and shake hands. “And if you find the librarian, can you tell her I said thank you for the help? She and her friend rushed out before I could thank her.”

“Of course, Mister Tatsuya.” Tetsu shyly said. 

“Thank you, Mister Osamu. If I may ask, can I return to reading?” Tetsu looked like someone just stocked his ego.

“We’ll leave you alone then.”They left the historian alone to read. The rest of the place wasn’t that eventful. The only mystery was locked and blacked out the door by the front desk. The next room they went to was the laundry room.

Just like the library, the laundry room was nothing out of the ordinary. The row of the washing machine was on the left with the right side and brackets. The white folding Tables were in the middle, ready to be used. The end of the room had clean towels neatly put up on metal shelves. Blue walls and wooden floors helped give the room life. 

They saw a girl looking at the supplies, the door altering her to their presence, her head slightly cooked to Jun'ichi and Sachiko. The girl had golden eyes and olive skin, mincing her action. A few moments passed before each side meant in the middle. The girl, walking to them, had black mascara, purple eyeliner, and light pink lipstick and brown eyeshadow. 

“I'm Ai Hana, nice to meet you. If you need or know anyone who wants their face done, tell me, the Ultimate Makeup Artist.” Ai had a light blue pell color sleeve with orchid lace skirt waist, up above knees. Her short black straight hair had a pearl pink twist headband. The 5 feet 5 girl looked taller in tan long heeled boots and zipped up.

Along her neck had a long silver chain necklace with a magnolia bloom necklace and her left arm with a light pink studded flower bracelet.

“Hello, Miss Hana. I am Jun'ichi Osamu, and this is Sachiko Kagekao.” Sachiko watched as he earnestly greeted Ai. 

“Greetings, Ai.” 

“What a beautiful place to be in, the ocean is just something to see.” It was like Ai was in her world, saying in a rather airheaded tone. “It’s been a while since I’ve stayed on a boat.” 

“A while? Do you travel?” Sachiko couldn't help but butt in with that.

“Some of my employers like to treat me. I’ve done makeup for people like Junko Enoshima.”

“That is amazing, Miss Hana. Your reputation must be that great if you do the makeup for them. I hear Miss Enoshima is hard to please at times.”

“Isn't Junko Enoshima a fashionista?” Junko Enoshima, the name was always plastered on tabloids and billboards. Sachiko, maybe for the better, never got a chance to try and get into it.

“She’s the best in her field. I wonder if she set this up.” Ai stopped for a moment, shrugging at something. “I’m going to my room now, but I’d love to talk to you later!”

“I would love to as well, Miss Hana. I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Okay, I’ll see you later.” A wave and door opening later, Ai was gone. They were just about to exit the room when someone was already opening the door. Sachiko and Jun’ich came face to face with girls around their age. The girl stood there as if trying to read the other two. After another moment, she just nodded her head as if in approval.

She had yellow eyes, dark skin, and long red messy hair, black scrunchie in the middle. Three playing cards barrettes press back bangs back on the left side of her face. Under her rolled-up black school jacket is a fishnet long sleeve connected to a soft blue tank top and Grey hood. Under her faded denim shorts, a pack of cards stuffed inside the pocket was grey ripped leggings. Her shoes consisted of brown high heels and knee high Boots. 

“You must be one of the students here. I'm the Ultimate Card Player, Yasu Kohaku. Looks like the cardholder picked us to be here.” 

“I’m-”

“Sachiko kagekao and the person by you is Jun'ichi Osamu. The only toxicologist and assistant that seems to be here. And I’m fine without the “miss” part, Jun'ichi.” She cut Sachiko off, Yasu holding out the Monopad with one hand. “You’d think a toxicologist would look at everything around them first. I guess they all can’t be winners.” How was Sachiko supposed to respond to that? Sachiko just blinked for a moment.

“Just like with the lab, variants need to be exported. Variants that, like playing the right card or strategy, can guarantee the outcome you want.” There was only one thing that defined Sachiko Kagekao’s existence. She was the one and only Ultimate Toxicologist, her family made damn sure of that and yet Yasu was trying to rip that all down. 

“And here I thought you’d be some personality-less scientist. Good to know you aren’t.” Yasu didn’t even faze at the reactions. 

“I’ll try not to then.” The anger of Sachiko quickly faded and turned into surprise. Sure, she may look like some personality-less scientist. That didn’t mean it was one. At least she hoped she wasn’t. 

“Good, keep it that way. When we get out here, we should all hang out.” Yasu gave a wave and walked farther into the room. Any Other attempts to get her attention were just time wasted. The door was still open, now being shut as the pair left the room. 

They went to the nearest room. The wooden door had a “games” plate engraved. Opening up the door, three people in there. The way the room arranged had a look of an arcade room mixed with a game room. The first boy was throwing darts, the next one was playing chess, the last one was playing the lone game of Jenga, only for him to look around at them, but then went back to his game. 

“Look, Miss Kagekao, It’s the very first ‘Fatality Kombat’ game!” In the far right corner of the room stood an old looking arcade machine, one side of it having some guy in a bamboo hat fighting a guy with sunglasses.

“My family was never big on video games. Putting that aside, let’s keep meeting people.” He motioned an "okay" as he followed her to the one playing Jenga. They walked to him, Sachiko with a soft smile. 

“Hi there.” The blonde hair, tan-skinned and green-eyed turned to me as he put down a Jenga safely down on the table.

“Right back to you.” He stood up and left the chair where it was.

He held out his hand, and the other two shakes it. It wasn’t the kind that wanted to hurry up. It was the kind that friendly. 

“I’m Sachiko kagekao, the Ultimate Toxicologist.”

“Jun'ichi Osamu, Ultimate Assistant.”

“You must be the pro-, never mind. I'm the Ultimate Class President, Teamon Takaya. Call me Tea if you want, that's what most people call me.” Confusion quickly faded away. For some reason, he had a grey jacket around the waist and a white and black hooded plaid flannel Shirt, sleeves lazily pulled rolled up with one side more than the other. His left foot had a tennis shoe and the other with a boot, patched up old jeans leg lazily put in. 

His shirt consists of loosened linen purple long sleeve with an open neck collar. His neck had a lax necklace, a small diamond hanging down.

“Class President? How rewarding is it?” For his credit, it seemed like he got asked this a lot. That or he didn't mind her asking that.

“Very rewarding, even if it looks like the trouble isn’t worth it at times.” Even with Teamon’s calm composure, there was still a hint of pride in his voice as he plays with his necklace. Jun'ichi started to say something, only to shyly look away. 

“It’s my gem for my birth month. My mother got this for me when I was twelve. I’ve worn this ever since.” He looked down for a moment, then back at Jun'ichi, giving him a calm smile.

“What a thoughtful and beautiful gift.” Breathed Jun'ichi in return as Sachiko only managed to nod. 

“I better get back to my game.” 

“Good luck with it then.” He nodded back to them as he sat down. Leaving him to his own game, they walked to the giant six feet boy playing darts. He turns around, his eyes overseeing the Assistant and Toxicologist, his black undercut with long curly fringe almost covering his eyes. To Sachiko’s surprise, Jun'ichi stood unaffected by the other boy’s imitating structure. 

“Hello, Mister Susumu.” So that must be it, they already know each other. “I didn’t think you would be here.”

“Hello, Osamu. I had to get a few games of darts before I went on. Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t notice you.” The six feet giant waved down the ant sized girl before him. 

“It’s okay. I’m Sachiko kagekao.” Somehow the calmness radiating from her right now affected her. 

“I'm Yori Susumu. It's nice to meet you. I hope we can become friends. I'm the Ultimate Tailor by the way.” Yori had white jeans, Navy Lightweight Blazer Jacket with no buttons and a straight side pocket, a case of needles and threads in the pocket, plain white shirt, with Black and White Skateboard Shoes. His hands had bandages on his fingers, dark skin, and violet eyes. 

His hands had bandages on his fingers, dark skin, and violet eyes. Looking down, Yori smiled at them. His eyes caught a poorly done sewing job that Sachiko did when she tried to fix the rip in her left arm sleeve cuffs. 

“I've ...been meaning to get that fixed.” Sachiko scratches the back her neck, adding a shaking laugh.

“Miss Kagekao, Mister Susumu could fix that for you. I hear people can’t even tell it's sewn.” Jun'ichi tilted his head as he looked at her. 

“I ...guess, there are extra pairs of clothes in our bedrooms, right?” Her eyes lit up as she went into thinking.

“I would love to do it for you, Kagekao! I can do it right now if you want.” Eagerly asking as the giant looked down at the female, eyes shining. That almost made her say yes to him.

“Maybe later, but thank you for the offer.” A frown flashed on his face. “But I could get my spare later and give you this to you later. I would like to see what else this place had.” The frown was gone, replaced with a shining smile.

“I’ll let you two go then. I’ll be ready anytime when you’re ready, Kagekao.” 

"I'll try to give this to you tonight."

“Of course, Mister Susumu. We’ll let you get back to your game.” With goodbye and a throw of dart it time to move on. The third person was playing chess myself as the pair walked over. His concentration broke, his head now turned to them.

The boy somewhat turns his body to them and lets his arm rest on the top of the chair. His golden yellow flip flops right foot was in the other while the other one was under the table. “In a game of Chess, you need to use your mind to make your next move. Lucky for you, you don't have to figure out my name and talent. My name is Katsurou Yuuto, the Ultimate Chess Player.”

His brown eyes and skin medium skin color still made their way past his black thinned glasses. There were pins on his olive long sleeve shirt, the shirt over pacific blue shorts. A red slouchy beanie kept his brown somewhat wavy hair going to his shoulder patted down. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mister Yuuto.” 

“Right back at you.” While she did try and learn how to play chess, she gave up on it before she would always start. Her eyes glared at the board, seeing what side was winning. Showing who won by a landslide 

“If I may ask, are you playing by yourself?” Jun'ichi somewhat shyly leaned over the board, getting closer look. “Yeah, it helps me get my mind off things, and it’s practice for me.” Yuuto turned around, grabbing one of the pieces, moving it adjacently. “Right now I’m just doing it for fun. I also heard your names and talents.”

Yori was going to say something when all the Monopad started to go off. Looking up all in confusion. “Attention all students, this is your headmaster texting you all. Please come to the dining room for information and to eat lunch!” Reading aloud as the rest got up.

“Let’s not keep whoever the headmaster is waiting.” Teamon stood up and walked towards them, hands in his pockets. “Besides, I’m pretty sure that wasn’t a given option, to any of us.” Yori and Yuuto joined them, standing up.

“Ready to go, Sachiko?” Like a child, Yori turned and said to Sachiko with a bright smile. 

“We don’t have all day, come on.” In unison, they started to walk. 

“What does a Toxicologist do? I’ve heard stories from online, but you’re the first toxicologist I’ve ever really met.” Yuuto quizzed Sachiko as they all walked. 

“The Ultimate Toxicologist to add to that!” Yori added in. 

"There's a lot of branches in my study. The branch I work in is different from the others. In toxinology, I study venoms, poisons, and toxins from animals, plants, and microbial.” That was the usual said when someone asked her that. Even if microbial and venoms, poisons and toxins part confused people at times. 

“That makes my talent look easy compared to yours, Sachiko-chan.”

“You work with both people and clothes. I consider that a superpower all on its own, Yori.” He looked at her with a smile. Just like they were there, them being the last people to get there.

“Hey, Sachie!” They all turned to see Mineko waving to them. 

“‘Sachie…..’?” Sachiko blinked in confusion at it. 

“Never had a nickname before?” Tea’s face turned to Sachiko. 

“Huh?”

“You’re the only one who's name is closest to Sachie.” Other people glanced at them but went back to talking or standing alone. Mineko walked towards them as she walked past people, ready to start another conversation. Hayai was something where else, both did have a box of pokeys. Only Mineko had Strawberry Flakes, and Hayai seemed to have Almond Crush. 

“Shut up and pay attention to your headmaster.” A voice boomed in the room they were all in. Sachiko saw two short bears and one short dog, standing on two legs. Why were they stuffed animals here? And why are they standing up? 

Standing in the middle was the dog, foot tapping. The dog had dropped ears and a short dog snout, his eyes a red stripe. The left side of his body is the color back, while the right side is white. A black with red trim mortarboard was worn, with a full black cloak. 

The pink bear had a blue nurse shirt, facemask, with a stethoscope and bandages in the left pocket. A pink flower was in between the top of her and in the crack on her left ear. The left side of her was pink. Its left eye is a shaped heart light royal blue color in it. 

The last one had a yellow hardhat, body-color and a carbon copy of the dogs. Its left eye was like a conical nock nut, illuminating silver. Its outfit was a grey, dirty looking mechanic suit with a brown toolbelt. In the right pocket was a rag hanging out.

“Seeing how I have everyone's ears, let's get on with this. The sooner we get this done, the sooner I can go. I’m your headmaster, headmaster Kurokuma. You're a permanent resident on S.S Despair!” The dog, or Kurokuma, spoke up.

“First, what the hell are you three? Second, what do you mean “permanent resident”?” Shinobu point-blank asked Kurokuma.

“Cool your jets, delinquent. Let me finish so you can get back to spray painting dicks on the walls.” With a wave of dismissal from his paw, Kurokuma ignored the death glare from Shinobu. “We’re robots, my sister, Miss Sakura. Here is the nurse and my good for nothing, brother is the mechanic, Reokuma. You guys can leave, but you have to do something.”

“And what would that be?” Hisoka, crossed arms, looked at the headmaster. Even with the hood covering her eyes, it sounded like she wasn’t amused at this. Kurokuma looked more irritated at this than amused.

“I would also like to know why we’re here.” Like many questions asked by Masato before, this one was left to hang dry. 

“Sure, I’ll tell you, but I don’t think you’d want to know though. You’ll have to kill someone to get out. But when someone dies, a class trial happens. The killer, or blackened, must debate the spotless. At the end of the trial, someone is going to die.

If the blackened if found out, they get their executions. Now if the blackened isn’t found, the blackened can pick someone to leave with them, and the rest die!” Kurokuma sounded like a child getting all the candy in a candy store. “Also,” He passes for a moment, looking at every student there. “Break any major rules or attack me or any staff member, then you’ll die.”

“Executions? There is no reason why anyone would kill here.” Danuja cleared his throat and spoke up. “I see no one here daring to even think about attack someone. Not even Miss Yukiko. ”

“I’ll do a lot of things, but killing is not one of them. We will find a way out.” Yoko fearless pointed to the headmaster, ready for anything. 

“If he's not lying and truly is declaring the facts, someone is going to attack.” A cynical Tetsu shook his head at this development. 

“If someone doesn’t snap, I know how to make them snap. I bet you're all dying to know how executions work, then let me explain. Everyone gets their personalized executions. The best part is that everyone gets to watch it happen.” Kurokuma said in an adoring way at the thought of death. 

“I would like to add if anyone has any injuries, please do not wait to come to my office.” Miss Sakura said in a concerned but sweet voice, stepping forward a little. Please let this be a joke.

“That is if you’re alive to see Miss Sakura’s office. As long as it doesn’t break the rules, kill any way you like! I’ll give you some advice right now. You might want to kill our local toxicologist if you want to kill with poisons. She could screw you over if you don't do that.”

“H-hey! What did I do to you?” Some eyes turned to Sachiko. What was she supposed to do? 

“I’m just saying the future blackens need to know. It's not my fault you chose your path.”

“How about you leave her alone?” Mineko had her hands on her hips, looking at the headmaster. 

“Our lives are not god damn toys to be thrown away! And now you're pinpointing someone to be a victim?” Hisoka put a hand on Reid’s shoulder, Reid’s hands now clucked. 

“The Monopads you have are the only ones you get. Break them, and you’re going to have a bad time. Sakura will dismiss you, my brother and I have work to do.” Both brothers walked off, but with some amusement at Reid’s reaction. Miss Sakura cleared up her voice and fixed the flower by her ear.

“I’m sorry about my brother. If there’s anything you need, then feel free to come to me. Let me introduce my other brother, Reokuma. He’s not a people person so, it's rare he’ll acknowledge you. But he is a very capable bear if you need something fixed. 

Now, a few more things before I end this. Breakfast is ten in the morning, lunch is at twelve, with dinner at seven. We’d prefer you to go to sleep at ten and wake up at eight in the morning. You can have lunch now.” Cheerfully, Miss Sakura left the teens all on their own.


End file.
